


A Drug That Makes You Dream

by Hibonu



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Myra - Freeform, Non-con touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, References to Depression, creepy joseph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: After the loss of his wife and daughter, Sebastian moves in with his work partner Joseph for support. But Joseph seems to be addicted to the thought of Sebastian, which interferes with his daily duties.





	1. Chapter 1

He never changed, though he had promised Joseph many times. He always turned to the bottle of liquor for comfort after Lily had Myra left the picture.

"Are you going to work today Sebastian?" Joseph asks peeking into the older mans room. It's awkward having to share a house, but it sets Joseph at ease knowing Sebastian is just a room away. "Sebastian?" But the older man in nowhere in sight. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." The older man catches Joseph by surprise when he grabs onto his shoulder. "I was in the bathroom."

"I see.." Joseph exhales and places a hand to his chest.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Sebastian sneers. "Well, what are we standing around for? We got shit to do back at the station." He smacks Joseph's back and turns away. The younger man winces from the smack and follows behind. 

He knows Sebastian had more than a few sips of whiskey last night, due to the half filled glass on his night stand. Joseph tries to ignore it as he exits the house behind Sebastian.

"Erm... mind driving? I've got bit of a headache."  Sebastian laughs. "I'd take my own car but y'know.."

"Ah.. yeah no problem." Joseph furrows his brow. He would say something but figures Sebastian will only reply with 'It never interferes with my work.'  "You want an aspirin for that headache?" 

"Nah, I'm fine.. it'll go away eventually." Sebastian mumbles opening Joseph's car door. He shuts the door while he makes himself  
comfortable in the passenger seat. "Mind if I have a smoke?" Sebastian pulls out a pack of cigarettes, by the look of it, it's already half empty. 

"If you're going to do it, go back outside." Joseph mumbles angrily. Sebastian unbuckles his seat belt before opening the door with a grumble.

He watches as Sebastian pulls a cigarette out and places it between his lips, thumb striking repeatedly at the lighter for a flame. He sits back in his seat, examining the older man who now shoves his lighter back into his slacks. 

Sebastian takes a huff and holds the cigarette between his pointer and middle finger. He crinkles his nose and furrows his brows as if he's thinking about something, but what?

Sebastian brings the cigarette to his lips again and it makes Joseph think of something else, something inappropriate, he smiles a bit before shaking his head with a laugh. "What the hell is wrong with you Joseph Oda.." he mumbles silently to himself. 

They make eye contact and Sebastian gives a grin tossing his cigarette onto the pavement and stepping onto it before heading back into the car. "Sorry about that, sets me at ease." Sebastian admits buckling himself up. "We should get going now."

"Already on it," Joseph mumbles attempting to slip the key into the slot, he fails and it falls onto the floor. He reaches for the key but Sebastian's hand is already there. "Oh?"

"You okay Partner?" Sebastian asks handing him the key. Joseph stares at the wheel for awhile before nodding. "Get your mind out of the gutter," the older man sighs.

Easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair arrive at work late.. Kidman saves both their asses.

"What took you two so long?" Kidman scowls folding her arms. "You realize I had to cover for both of your asses? You guys owe me." She furrows her brow.

Sebastian and Joseph glance at each other, perhaps that smoke wasn't such a good idea. "Don't worry Kid, I'll take responsibility. How about I take you out for dinner to make it up?" Sebastian gives a smile.

"That sounds great," Kidman grin. "I know this good place that opened not to far from here, after your shift we can head on down."

"Sounds good." Joseph stands there awkwardly, having not been invited. He looks at Sebastian for a moment hoping he'll speak up. But when Sebastian does, he makes a remark. "Your glasses are dirty Joseph." 

"Oh, thanks." He removes them and wipes them clean with his dress shirt. He watches as Sebastian walks away with Kidman, talking about god knows what. Joseph lets out a huff of air before heading back to his workspace. 

"Wish they'd invite me," a voice laughs. Joseph turns around to see a police officer, though his name doesn't ring a bell, but his face does. "But you know, I'm not cool enough to hang with the detectives." He jokes. Joseph gives a nervous laugh before shuffling forward, not caring for conversation. 

Oscar being not so bright follows behind to finish his conversation. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Joseph mumbles taking a seat at his desk. 

"Cruisers tires are being changed, should be done in bit.." he leans against Joseph's desk and his hand bumps into a stapler. Joseph furrows his brows as he moves his stapler elsewhere. "How do you say good morning in Chinese?"

"How should I know?" 

"Well you're Chinese aren't ya?" Oscar asks.

"No." Joseph grits his teeth. He wishes Sebastian would swoop in and talk about his younger days, but he's nowhere in sight. "Look I'm quite busy already. Would you mind waiting for your cruiser elsewhere?" 

Oscar looks at Joseph's empty desk and nods. "Got it," he grins before heading forward. Only then Sebastian appears, hands raised to greet Oscar. 

"Hey how've you been Oscar?" Sebastian rests a hand on the younger mans shoulder, giving him a shake. Joseph takes note of his name this time. 

"The other day I pulled over some real jerk. Now usually I'm relaxed, laid back. Caught the guys going 10 over, said he was in a hurry and didn't need to be bothered by some cop."

"Well you'll get used to it." Sebastian mumbles. Sebastian glances at Joseph for a second then back at Oscar. "How's the cat?"

"Oh, he's doing good..." Oscar laughs. "I'm surprised you remember him."

"You have a cat?" Joseph asks trying to join the conversation now. He is now standing near the two.

"Uh yeah... weren't you listening?" Oscar turns his attention back to Sebastian. "You've got to visit again some time, he's getting bigger." 

"I'll make sure to, wish I could get a cat.. or dog.. but Joseph here is allergic to them." Sebastian says pointing at his work partner.

"Pity..." Oscar laughs. "How about a hairless cat detective Joseph?"

"Haha... I'd pass..." he crinkles his nose at thought of one, though he wonders what they would feel like. Peaches? Or perhaps human skin.. yuck..

"Are you really thinking about hairless cats?" Oscar snorts. Joseph pulls his mind back and shakes his head. "I'm just joking." He bumps Joseph's shoulder with his fists.

"Please don't do that again." He mumbles annoyed. The older man notices his partner becoming pissed and intervenes. 

"You don't ever plan to become a detective do you?" The older man asks. Oscar thinks about it for a second or two, then shakes his head. 

"I like my job already, no need to climb the rank. That's what your here for." He laughs. 

Joseph thinks Oscar wouldn't make it anyways but keeps his opinion to himself. He just wants the younger man to leave so he can join Kid and Seb's little dinner date. 

"Oi Connelly, get over here!" A man shouts. Oscar wraps up with Sebastian and they shake hands before the younger man dashes away. Finally.

"What a good guy, a bit quirky.." Sebastian laughs. 

"Yeah.. erm..Sebasti-" Joseph begins, but is cut off when another voice shouts. Sebastian looks at Joseph then glances at the boss.

"What the hell are you two doing? You've got shit to do, now get to it or both of your asses will be in my office." He grunts.

"Don't have to tell me twice sir." Sebastian responds quickly hurrying to his own office space. The boss looks at Joseph who stands completely still, and completely annoyed. 

"Well?" 

"On it." Joseph sighs heading back to his desk. He watches Sebastian through his office door and furrows his brow. How could Kidman and Oscar be closer to him? Especially because he was the one in the same household as him. He was the one helping him recover. Yet when alone at home the two had small conversations ever since Joseph got Sebastian to sober up enough, long drunk rants where no longer a thing. 

He almost misses drunk Sebastian but is disappointed with himself with the thought. As long as Sebastian looks happy, he's happy.. or at least he can fake it.


	3. Chapter 3

Joseph sits at home, continually glancing at the clock. It's almost 12 am and Sebastian hadn't returned home yet. He shakes his head and continues to sort paperwork. He hopes Sebastian isn't drunk, or worse dead. Though he doubts the second one. He's old and built enough to handle himself.. unless he is drunk.. 

"Ugh..." Joseph grumbles. "Please don't be drunk." He figures if he goes to bed Sebastian will be just a room away when he wakes up. It was better than staying up any longer, especially since he had to get up at 6 for work. 

He gives Sebastian ten more minutes before he finally sorts his paperwork and calls it a night. Joseph wonders if he should leave the door unlocked, he knows keys can be a drunks mans enemy but he trusts in Sebastian to much and leaves the door locked. 

As he heads into his room he takes note of Sebastian's closed door then goes into his room and toes into bed staring out the window for a minute or two blinking. The next time he blinks his position is changes. He hadn't even known he had fallen asleep. Joseph squints his eye to read the clock. 4:50 AM. 

"I swear..." he hops off the bed and snatches his glasses, then heads out of the room. Sebastian's door is still closed. He approaches quietly and rests his hand on the knob, he wants to trust Sebastian, he really does. Then Joseph is turning the knob and pushes the door forward. 

An empty bed is all he sees before shutting the door quickly and letting out angered huff. "Are you fucking serious." He grunts. Joseph curses Sebastian for not owning a phone, he says he doesn't need it. Yeah right!

He wonders if he should call Kidman, yeah right... she'd be in a pissy mood at work from getting a call this early, the princess needs her sleep. Joseph hurries down the stairs to check the couch only to turn up empty. 

He heads towards the couch, taking a seat then adjusting himself into a laying position. If Sebastian decides to show up, Joseph will be waiting. 

Unfortunately that time hadn't come and Joseph found himself getting ready for work alone. By the time he heads outside he notices a pile of something. He removes his glasses and wipes them clean and puts them back on and realizes it's a body. 

"Sebastian?!" He rushes towards the man and kneels down. "What are you doing out here?" He smacks the older mans wrist, but doesn't get the response he's looking for. "You damn drunk." Joseph frowns and lifts the older man up until he is on his back. Joseph figures Sebastian should go on a diet, but wouldn't know how to word that without getting him offended. 

Once they're inside, Joseph sets him on the couch and catches his breath. "Aw heck.. Sebastian.. wake up.." he grunts. Sebastian is cold but not cold enough nor stiff to be considered dead. "You idiot."

The younger man pulls out his phone and dials the office, all while staring at Sebastian who drunkly sleeps on the couch. "Good morning, is it possible for me and Sebastian to take a day off for today? I know it's kind of last minute but..." he doesn't want to admit that Sebastian had gotten drunk again. "He's not feeling good." He gets an okay in response and he exhales a thank you then hangs up.

Sebastian mumbles something and Joseph turns his head. "Are you awake? Sebastian?" Joseph takes a blanket from a cabinet and throw it over Sebastian then takes a seat on the floor next to the older mans face. "You're going to enjoy a talk once you wake up." Joseph mumbles leaning his head next to Sebastian's.

As creepy as it is, Joseph's hand finds its way caressing the older mans cheek, feeling the rough stubble upon it. He places a thumb on Sebastian's lip and jolts back in surprise when Sebastian's eyes open and an arm grabs at his tightly.

"Joseph." Sebastian seems relieved and lets go of his hand. "Sorry.. thought you where someone else.. ugh.." 

"No no, you're fine..." Joseph mumbles swallowing hard. He doesn't get why Sebastian apologizes when he should've been the one too. 

"I'm sorry." Sebastian mumbles again. Joseph raises a brow confused then notices the older mans voice go shaky. "Fuck.. I'm sorry.." Joseph sighs standing up and taking a seat next to Sebastian. He wraps an arm around him and tells him he's okay, even though they both know that's far from the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May take a hiatus, sorry for late chapter.

"So if you don't mind me asking... what happened.." Joseph asks. Sebastian glances at him before glancing back at his tea. "You don't have to worry... I'm just happy you weren't hurt.. you didn't drive here right?"

"No." Sebastian grumbles. "I just want to go back to bed." He places his tea onto the coffee table and adjusts his position on the couch so that he is laying down.

"Go sleep upstairs." Joseph grunts. 

"I'm already here, don't you have to go to work?" Sebastian grumbles. 

"I... I asked for a day off for both of us..." Joseph admits. He hopes Sebastian doesn't get to angry like before.

"Seriously? What were you thinking?" Sebastian growls. "What did you tell them?"

"I just said you weren't feeling good.. I didn't mention anything about your drinking." 

"Fuck, they're going to know Joseph. Kidman was there... for part of it, I actually don't know where she went after.." Sebastian raises an eyebrow trying to figure out where she ran off to, but it doesn't ring up. "Nah... I can't remember.."

"Sebastian." Joseph stresses. "If I find you like this again, you know I'll have to report it to the office again.." Sebastian glances at Joseph, who just adjusts his glasses in the now awkward silence. The older man doesn't say anything, instead he rolls onto his other side, facing the couch cushion. "Please go to sleep upstairs, you'll dent the couch."

"Ugh..." Sebastian rolls onto his back and glares at Joseph. "Fine, whatever.." and then he's standing up with a groan, angrily heading towards the stairs.

"You're acting like a child," Joseph chuckles. He can hear Sebastian imitate him as he climbs up. Once he's no longer in sight, Joseph takes a seat on the couch and sighs. He thinks about getting Sebastian a phone, no exception. But he'll have to bring it up later.

He toes towards the stairs and flicks the light off, then he's heading to his room. He notices Sebastian's door open, and peeks inside. 

"What?" Sebastian grumbles.

"Oh sorry, I thought you where somewhere else.." Joseph takes a step back.

"Im not going anywhere." Sebastian grunts. 

"It's just cause you usually have your door shut..." Joseph admits. "I'll go now..." he goes to close the door but stops when Sebastian says something. "What?"

"Come over here," Sebastian beckons. 

"Why, what's wrong?" Joseph heads back into the room and Sebastian pats on the bed. "I guess you still want to talk." Joseph steps forward and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Not really, I just don't want to be alone." Sebastian mumbles shifting over. "You can lay if you want." Joseph stays quiet. "Don't be so awkward about it," Sebastian grumbles. 

"Sorry..." Joseph shuffles up a bit and lays on his back. "I... how come you didn't knock..?"

"I didn't think of it." Sebastian admits. "Hell, I only meant to have one drink, but the next thing I knew I was up to six... fuck I feel sick. I couldn't even open the front door, how humiliating." Joseph regrets not leaving the door unlocked, but doesn't say anything. "But I should be sorry.."

"I'm just glad you're okay Sebastian. I was scared..." Joseph turns his head to face the older man. "I know it's hard." He furrows his brow, "but you know I'm here and you can talk to me without being drunk."

Sebastian narrows his eyes and crinkles his nose. Was that too much? Heck maybe he should've kept his mouth shut.. "Thanks, I guess?" Sebastian mumbles staring back at the ceiling. "I could live without Myra but Lily... I know I won't see her again." He frowns. "Myra is still alive, I just can't figure out where she is.. fuck.."

Joseph thinks about how selfish it was of Myra to leave Sebastian during the time they both needed each other most. He thinks how he'll never be the same. He's been there since she walked out especially the nights Sebastian couldn't put down the bottle. He unexpectedly leans in closer not realizing it himself. It would be nice if Sebastian would just give himself up, he knows he could help him. Sebastian turns his head to look at Joseph again only to be greeted with a soft kiss from Joseph.

It catches him by surprise but he lets it happen nonetheless. "Sorry.." Is all Joseph can say when he pulls away. "I'm sorry." He goes to stand up but Sebastian grabs at his wrist and pulls him back into a kiss. He feels two hands cup at his ass and he jolts away with a "hey!" In response.

"My bad." Is all Sebastian says before he rushes up into the bathroom. Joseph can hear him puke his guts out. He thinks about how lucky he is, well mostly due to the fact Sebastian hadn't thrown up on him.

"Are you.. are you okay Seb?" Joseph calls out.

"Does it sound like I'm okay?" Sebastian barks back, followed by more vomiting noises. Joseph crinkles his nose in disgust. They probably won't kiss again after that.. but he hopes they'll kiss another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore errors, I was lazy I'll admit. Uhm, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that happen later on that morning

"You feeling  better?" Joseph asks as he notices Sebastian heading downstairs. He lets out a grunt and heads into the kitchen. "Is that a no?"

"I'm fine! Never been better!" Sebastian yells throwing his hands up. Joseph raises a brow at the sudden change in behavior. Though Sebastian always was unpredictable. He follows behind and gives a concerning look. "I'm fine." Sebastian grumbles again. 

"Okay.. just let me know if.."

"I said I'm fine, leave it. Fuck I need a cup of coffee, this hangover is killing me." Sebastian heads towards the coffee machine and try's to figure out the new technology but gets aggravated instead and mumbles something Joseph can't understand. He turns around and glares at Joseph. "I think it's fucking broken or something.."

"I'll make it, just relax." Joseph sighs. Though not hard to learn he figures Sebastian isn't willing to learn something that takes less than a second. Joseph sets the coffee and glances at Sebastian who stares out a window. "You okay..?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sebastian mumbles turning around to make eye contact with the younger man. 

"Just making sure." Joseph sighs and takes a step forward. "I... Sebastian."

"I said I'm fine" Sebastian grumbles angrily. "I just need a cup of coffee." 

Joseph nods and notices the older man's hands shaking. He knows he not fine but Sebastian is too stubborn to tell him the truth. "Se.." he cuts himself off and decides to keep his mouth shut about the topic. "Ah... uhm so are you going to work tomorrow?" 

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He growls. He gives a stink face to Joseph before heading to the couch. 

"I just don't want you opening your mouth to Kidman about this morning. You know how horrible she'll feel... and if the Boss hears you know you-"

"Okay okay I get it, you can stop talking now." He grunts angrily. The pair stay quiet for a minute or so before Sebastian speaks up.

"Joseph... about this morning, can we pretend like it never happened?" Sebastian avoids eye contact. 

"Well yeah, I hate seeing you like that.. I think we can both forge-"

"That's not what I mean." Sebastian cuts him off mid sentence. "I was drunk but I didn't mean for that to happen.. you know.." he sounds almost embarrassed to bring it up.

"The kiss?" Joseph furrows his brows. The older man replies with a painfully slow nod. As much as it hurts he can understand. "Sorry, its fine." 

"Yeah? Thanks, I know we were kind of messed up this morning.. mostly me." Sebastian looks relieved. "Now that I've got that off my chest, I feel at ease." Joseph wonders if he's really ever been "at ease," probably not considering his past. 

Apparently Joseph stays quiet for a little longer than Sebastian expected and it makes the older man ask something Joseph really didn't want to hear. "You don't really like me right? You understand it was a mistake on both parts right?"

"I understand you don't have to worry about it." He says painfully. 

"Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to make you move out." Sebastian says with a smile. 

"Yeah." Is all Joseph can manage before he goes to check on the coffee. It hurts but he's not as shocked as he should be. There was no way someone like Sebastian would ever be with another man, he had too much pride. He was stupid to even think he had a chance.

"Is it done?" Sebastian asks. 

"Yeah.. you want it the usual?" Joseph asks.

"Well I'd hope so... you know I can't handle that creamer very well.." Sebastian snorts. The younger man rolls his eyes and crinkles his nose in disgust at his sense of humor.

"You're gross... I don't think I even want coffee anymore.." he says disgusted. Joseph pours Sebastian a cup, black with no sugar... a bit like his shitty personality, but he can't blame him. 

The older man stands with a grunt from back pain, something Joseph doesn't look forward to. "Thanks Jo."

Joseph's eyes shift to Sebastian's hands "no problem.." he looks away, but this time at his face. He admires the stubble growing on his jaw, and the scar that runs through his eyebrow. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Sebastian huffs. 

"You need to shave, that's all.. you look like a bum." He lies.

"And you need to grow some hair on that baby face of yours.." Sebastian growls back. Though  
it was more of a compliment to Joseph, looking young wasn't something to be ashamed of. 

He watches Sebastian as he takes a sip from his coffee. Joseph can slightly remember the feel of his lips against his own.. or the awkward grab at his ass, then he looks at the floor. 

"I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be back." Joseph takes a step back and heads to the restroom. Once inside he locks the door behind himself and sulks to the floor. 

He knew he shouldn't have kissed him, but the feel of Sebastian's lips makes the hair rise on the back of his neck. "I hate you.." he mumbles quietly. "So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks I have been busy and was supposed to update awhile back but I had two friends die a week apart. I'm back and will try to update on any days with a 3 at the end. (3,13,23...) example.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling and grammar errors. Will have this book edited once completed.


End file.
